Vandar's Terrific Tour
Vandar's Terrific Tour is the 57th episode of Season 18. Summary A new friend named Vandar arrives in Disney Junior Town and needs a tour guide. Then when he meets the Disney Junior Club, Connor takes Vandar to the Pridelands to meet the Lion Guard while Sofia takes him to Whisker Haven to meet the Palace Pets. Plot The episode begins at the dock where a boat is arriving, and walking off it was a black haired thirteen year old boy named Vandar. He had just arrived from the real world through a power known as dive, generated from his ring. He was shy though and a bit nervous about making friends. As he reached the docks he was met with two kids, Connor and Sofia. Vandar was still a little shy, but he walked up to the kids to greet them as Sofia and Connor introduced themselves and gave him a greeting smile. When they asked him what his name is he said it was Vandar but his friends call him Van, he apologized for being shy, it was just intimidating for him to be in a new world far away from his friends, he said it felt lonely. Sofia and Connor felt sympathetic as they glanced with each other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing; they can be Van's new friends and give him the best tour he won't forget in a million years. Vandar was excited and thankful that he had made new friends. Wondering where to begin, Sofia and Connor asked about which place Van would like. He responded the Pridelands, but is also thinking about going to Whisker Haven and Mcstuffinsville. Unfortunately, Doc was busy in Mcstuffinsville so Van would have to meet her later. However, Sofia and Connor agreed to give Van a tour of both the Pridelands and Whisker Haven. At the Octopod, Connor and Sofia introduce the Octonauts to Van and ask Kwazii if he could teleport them to the Pridelands or Whisker Haven. Kwazii agrees and asks where we would like to go first. Van was ok with either one, but asked to visit the Pridelands first. Kwazii agrees but then notices Van’s ring glowing. Van tells them about his dive ability, but his inability to master it at this point. At that, Kwazii takes them to the Pridelands. When they arrived there, they were greeted by all the animals of the Pridelands, big and small. Cute and creepy looking, but also very friendly. The tour then brought them to the lair of the Lion Guard. As Van stepped in, he noticed a cheetah laying on a rock and automatically recognized her as Fuli! Then he saw Bunga the honey badger, Ono the egret, Besthe the hippo, and finally the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion! Vandar was excited but a bit nervous about meeting them because they were like celebrities to him. Fuli finally saw him and they locked eyes. Vandar froze up which made Fuli shoot him a peculiar look as she came a bit closer to him. Vandar was a little nervous about all this so Connor took Fuli aside and filled her in. When she returned she introduced herself to Van. Van did the same although he stuttered. Fuli reassured Van that he has nothing to be nervous about and that she would stay close to him while he met the guard. After a short introduction, Fuli nudges him towards them. Vandar says hi to them a bit shy still but was welcomed with open arms, or paws and wings, in this case by the guard. To his surprise the guard was super friendly and Bunga was very curious about the purple stone on to which Vandar replies that it's a ring that has been in his family for generations, and one of the best gifts he ever received. Sofia also replied that the ring is how he got to this world. This left Kion confused since according to what Connor said, magic doesn't exist in the world outside fiction. Vandar says he is just as confused and doesn't know all the details, but it's a mystery he wants to figure out, after all he loves mysteries. Fuli then giggled saying that she likes mysteries to and that she would like to help her new BFF. Vandar was a bit confused as they just met but she explains that Connor told her how Van feels about her causing Van to blush. The guard giggles a little and say they welcome him to the new universe. (more coming soon) Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Portal Trivia * Vandar is an inspirational character of the user, Vanguardmaster47. * Vandar mentions beyblade which foreshadows his future as a beyblader. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Episodes focusing on Pumpkin Category:Episodes focusing on Dreamy Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Featherbon Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Vandar Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Inspirations